


Comme il faut

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing Adrien, Confident Lady Bug, F/M, Serious Aw moment, Sweet Kisses, Tender Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June! Prompt 1: Comme il faut*approximate translation: as it is necessary*Lady Bug finds Adrien walking in Parish after an akuma battle. Of course any attention from Adrien makes Marinette a little clumsy even in her Lady Bug suit but with a quick pep-talk to herself she shares a few sweet moments with Adrien.Notes are at the end!





	Comme il faut

"Lady Bug! Lady Bug!" The reporters were all shouting for her attention hoping to get a quote. 

"Go on," said Chat as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Lady Bug smiled at her partner and ran over to them. The miraculous duo had just defeated Rage Player, an akuma created from the anger of a soccer player who was red carded due to violent behavior towards another player. Lady Bug proudly answered a few of the groups questions and was on her way home at the second beep of her Miraculous. 

In the middle of a swing between roof tops Lady Bug caught sight of Adrien walking on the sidewalk below. She couldn't stop the squeal that came from her at the sight him. To her dismay the sound made Adrien look up causing her to miss the gargoyle she tried to wrap her yo-yo around. Luckily she was able to latch on to a light post. Unluckily, Lady bug got tangled in the yo-yo's string and dangled from the light post. She blushed scarlet as she saw Adrien running towards. 

"Are you alright, Lady Bug?" he said with nothing but concern in his beautiful green eyes.

"Uh-huh," smiling brightly she untangled herself from her yo-yo. Once she was standing in front of him she was lost for words as always. Until she remembered she's Lady Bug! Strong, confident , and intelligent Lady Bug! She just spoke to reports, surely she could talk to Adrien!

"I hope you didn't get hurt during the akuma attack." In response Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a small chuckle.

"Actually, I got hit by one of Rage Player's red cards and attempted to punch a friend I was hiding with." Adrien looked a little disappointed in himself.

Lady Bug hated to see him this way. It wasn't his fault. She tried to make him feel better by giving him her best smile and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know, Chat got a red card too. Luckily I saw his punch coming and had time to duck. Even if he did manage to punch me I wouldn't have held it against him. He was under the akuma's influence. So, don't worry! I'm sure your friend understands." Adrien stood a little taller and placed his warm hand over hers. She wished she could feel his hand on her skin and not through her suit.

"How about I take you home? Ever traveled via yo-yo?" Adrien looked shocked by her offer. For a moment she wished she could have taken it back but then Adrien smiled excitedly.

"I would love to travel via yo-yo with you Lady Bug! I'm Adrien by the way."

"Lady Bug," she said and returned his smile as she stepped closer to him. Once she was close enough to hold Adrien placed an arm around her shoulder and her waist.

"Is this alright?" a soft pink blush spread across his cheeks. Lady Bug felt heat rise on her own face. Adrien was holding her! How many times has she wondered what this would feel like? Reminding herself that she is confident Lady bug she put an arm around his waist. She had never been this close to Adrien. So close that the scent of eucalyptus surrounded her. She felt the firmness of his obliques and wondered if he felt so strong everywhere else.

"Ready when you are, Lady Bug."

Oh my, she thought. She forgot where she was for a moment. She's supposed to take him home!

"Right! Hold on tight," she said. Lady Bug's yo-yo wrapped around a chimney and off they went. Adrien was strong. She felt his arms holding her close to him and she sighed.

Finally she swung the both of them into his room through his open window. She looked up to him and saw that the wind has mussed his hair and his cheeks were flushed from the excitement of swinging through Paris. He smiled down to her and pulled her into a hug. Lady bug felt and heard him press a his against her head. She squeezed him in return. Lady bug was content to stay in his arms, with his heart beating against her ear and his scent floating around her for as long as he would let her.

"Who are you, Lady Bug?" Adrien asked the question so softly she barely heard it. But she did hear it. Sense of duty filled her. Her identity was vital. Not even Chat could know.

She pulled away from him with a sigh, "I can't tell you that, Adrien. Super hero rules," a nervous giggle slipped out.

"Of course, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I said that out loud," Adrien said as his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

She smiled at Adrien reassuringly, "I should get going," she said as her miraculous beeped again. Lady Bug stepped closer to the window.

"I hope to see you again," said Adrien.

Lady Bug looked over her shoulder at him. He wanted to see her again!

"Maybe I can stop by during my next patrol?"

"Great!"

She smiled at him and flung her yo-yo towards the building across the street.

"Comme il faut," whispered Lady bug to herself as she landed on the building. She looked back to see him waving. She returned a quick wave and reminded herself that I identity needed to remain secret. For the safety of other and her loved ones. As it is necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at Fan-fiction writing! I recently came across the Ladrien June prompts on Professaurus's tumblr account and thought, "Yeah! I need some more Ladrien in my life!" Then I read a few of my favorite's works for this challege/ collection (Idk what to call this) and thought I could try it myself. I know I'm a little behind. I'll try to play catch up!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. I know I sure liked thinking up this little story.


End file.
